Seulement trois mots
by lazulis
Summary: Oneshot! Songfic avec la chanson Savin'me. DMHP! Les pensées de Drago lorsqu'il pense à l'élu de son coeur! J'espere que vous aimerez...


**Auteur**: Lazulis

**Base**: Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance, Drama...YAOÏ!

**Couples:** Si je vous le disais ça ne serais plus amusant!

**Disclamer:** C'est fou ce que j'aimerais les avoir inventer, je serais riche!

Perso: N'y pense même pas!

Lazulis: Eh merde! Bon, puisque vous y tenez... ILS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS! La chanson s'intitule Savin'Me de Nickelback et ne m'appartiens pas elle non plus.

La grande majorité de cette fic est un POV mais je ne vous dit pas c'est qui! ;p (de toute façon c'est tellement évident que je me demande pourquoi je ne le dis pas XD).

_**Parole de la chanson**_

POV

_Dialogue_

Scénario

Maintenant place à la fic! Je remercie d'avance Hayko Maxwell et Laurence Black, vous êtes les meilleures!

Seulement trois mots...

Je pense à lui, encore et encore. Pourquoi tout ce que je pense se rapporte à lui? Pourquoi suis-je amoureux de quelqu'un qui me déteste? Tout ce que je vois, tout ce que j'entends me fait penser à lui, à nous deux... Je suis stupide! Il n'y a pas de "nous deux" et il n'y en aura jamais! Pourquoi mon coeur refuse de le comprendre? J'ai cette mélodie à mes oreilles qui refuse de se taire. Je crois que je vais devenir fou.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you**_

Cette prison dans laquelle je me suis volontairement enfermé, cette prison de mépris que je pensais avoir pour lui. Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer, mais tout n'est pas si facile. Si seulement il savait tout ce que je ferais pour lui.

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you**_

Emprisonné, c'est ce que je suis, et j'étouffe. Je m'enferme moi même dans une attitude que je déteste, que j'aimerais bien voir se briser. Ce que je suis vraiment, ce que je veux, tout semble disparaître, s'effacer dans ce jeux trop longtemps joué. Tout ce que j'aurais besoins, c'est lui. Il est si près et si loin en même temps.

_**Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling**_

Je t'en supplie, délivre moi, empêche moi de sombrer. Je crie et je me débats silencieusement en attendant que tu viennes me secourir. Chaque jour, je m'ensevelis un peu plus. Viens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard j'ai besoins de toi.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing**_

Comment se sent-on lorsque tout autour de nous semble détruit, lorsque nous sommes la seule personne encore debout, à faire espérer les autres? Comment se sent on lorsqu'on est le survivant...

_**And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be**_

Toi qui sembles toujours sur le bon chemin, montre moi à quel point je suis sur le mauvais. Montre moi comment faire pour être comme toi et je te montrerais ce que je suis vraiment, en dessous de mon armure de sarcasme. Mais veux-tu seulement le savoir?

_**And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

Ce n'est que trois petits mots, ils sont tous si simple à dire, mais pourtant je suis sure que je ne les entendrai jamais. Si seulement tu le faisais, j'abandonnerais tout, tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'ai, toute mes convictions pour toi. Si seulement tu pouvais me le dire...

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
And all I see is you**_

Ton coeur ne s'ouvrira pas pour moi .Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à espérer. Comment pouvoir atteindre ton coeur si je ne peux même plus voler pour le rejoindre? Pourtant je ne peux pas me détacher de toi, car tu es tout ce que je vois, tout ce que j'entends, tout ce que je touche, tout ce que je sens et tout ce que je goûte, tu es ma vie.

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

Cette vie ne m'offre plus rien, j'avance dans le noir. Tout semble se répéter sans jamais finir comme je le voudrais. Mets ta lumière dans ma vie, éclaire mon chemin.

_**And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling**_

Je sais que toi tu pourrais me sauver, j'en suis sur même si parfois je perds espoir. Tu pourras me sortir de se gouffre, mais quand? Je t'en conjure dépêche toi, sinon ce sera trop tard. Je t'en supplie…

_**Show me what it's like  
to be the last one standing**_

Comment se sent-on lorsqu'on est l'élu? Et lorsqu'on est celui de mon cœur comment se sent-on? Apprends moi ta solitude, fais moi vivre ta peur, fais moi ressentir ta tristesse, montre moi…

_**And teach me wrong from right  
and I'll show you what I can be**_

Montre moi le chemin, montre moi la porte de sortie. Perces moi à jour et apprends à me connaître, c'est tout ce que je veux. Si tu savais tout ce que personne ne voit, ce que personne ne soupçonne…

_**And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling**_

Allez, juste trois mots et je suis à toi. Laisse-les franchir tes lèvres, dis moi ce « Je t'aime» que je veux tant entendre. Allez, juste trois mots…

Une porte s'ouvrit laissant une ombre entrer dans la pièce. L'autre personne, assise à même le sol et plongée dans ses pensées releva la tête.

_-Malefoy?_ ,fit le nouveau venu, _Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?_

Celui qui était assis se leva et franchit la porte après avoir murmurer:

_- Absolument rien Potter..._

Seule resté dans l'ombre la silhouette leva son regard vers le ciel et dit à voix basse:

_-Malefoy, tu me fais danser avec les étoiles..._

S'il vous plaît ne pas m'assassiner pour la fin! J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que je me suis donné un mal pour l'écrire! (Ouais, tu dis ça, mais ça ta juste pris 2 jours pour l'écrire!) Ça ne veut rien dire! En tout cas j'aimerais bien avoir une review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!


End file.
